


Keep Your Eyes At The Sky

by AcesOfFates



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, kinda bad family but nothing abusive, kissing of course is there, remy is merely implied, some dirty jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfFates/pseuds/AcesOfFates
Summary: Summary: Two friends parted by their differentiating responsibilities, but holds one common thing about themselves that keeps them thinking of the other.Patton and Logan go through different hardships and achievements till they found themselves without the presence of the other. How could this story end for the both of them? Parted or reunited?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Keep Your Eyes At The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Logicality
> 
> Au: Wings!Au
> 
> Warnings: bad family (isn't exactly abusive), mentions of arguments, kissing, a shirtless moment (nothing of anything inappropriate), detaching from a friend for a long time, long use of binder and I think that's pretty much it.

This story starts with fondness...

Patton started to be quite fond of the clouds when he learned how to fly. He knew not to sway too far from where his home was though, cause he knew bad people would try to capture and take him away from his loved ones. So he knew how to be wary of strangers. He dubbed himself, the king of the clouds.

He soon grew to be happy in their garden where he most flew and practiced around when he got home from school. Sometimes forgetting his homework due to his love for the sky.

With the sky comes ignorance and bliss. He was just himself once his ascended, his wings spread wide after a long day of hiding it from people. Patton's feathers never faltered and shed, it stayed still, milky white and fluffed. It grew with Patton as the years went by, to the point he could no longer hide it from the world and was homeschooled.

Luckily enough for him and his family, Patton's uncle was a teacher that was able to teach him well. Self-study added.

But Patton's family knew this couldn't keep going on once Patton had to go to college, so they searched for answers. Spoke to people that could be deemed witches for all they knew, travelling around the nation to know how they could turn their child normal. But inside…

Patton felt happy for who he is. His wings were a part of who he was, and he knew he couldn't bare to not have it. He would feel empty.

Then finally answers were given to Patton when new neighbors had moved in with a boy somewhat his age.

Logan, it was revealed when the family visited. Patton's family gave the Mendeleev's quite the warm welcome when they arrived, visiting with pie, which funnily enough, was taken away by a small Logan. 

Patton inched towards the boy, so he could know him. He hadn't made any friends before, so this would be the first. He slides his feet awkwardly against the wooden floor, a few glances towards the conversing adults then a gaze at Logan. The shorter boy was far busier doing some homework it seems. 

_Funny they just moved in. He must be so smart._ Patton thought, giving no second thought as he climbed up another unoccupied chair to get a better view of the paper. Logan stared at him, a little annoyed. "Pardon, do you mind giving me space? I have to finish this." He stated to the other, pointing the tip of the pencil down to dot the end of the essay.

Patton nodded, quickly. "Sorry for the intrusion! I was just curious as to why you're doing homework when you just moved in." He brightened at the other in question, Logan giving him a raised brow. Logan turned their body towards him to speak politely. He knew manners, despite his irritability towards people of his age- physically- but did not have his mental age or same intelligence.

"This is not homework. I wanted to make an essay towards mythic beings." Logan gestures his hand towards the paper, his posture straight as he did so. 

Patton snaked his neck to take a closer look. It was indeed an essay about mythical beings. His eyes scans. From goblins, vampires, werewolves to- "Winged people?" That one piqued his interest. Logan was flustered that's what Patton had went for, out of the list of much more interesting creatures. 

"There isn't much known of them." He huffs, giving Patton an impression of offence that made him a little red. "All I have really gotten from research was that, there body had mutated to adapt far more to their surroundings, thus-" Logan takes a printed picture of a pair of wings of a blue jay spread on bond paper. Rather cheap by how loose it was, Patton thought, sitting in awe. He wishes his wings were not so plain and more like a blue jay's. But he loved his wings either way. Now speaking of it, he rolls his elbows rather uncomfortably as the binder that kept it still is starting to tighten around his wings a little too much, making him sit up straighter. 

"-wings. Which leads me to also believe IF this beings are true, of course…" he coughs, "That mermaids are likely to exist. Humans that have adapted to water." Logan proudly presented, eyes sparkling as he watches Patton's reaction. Not that he expected much, a lot of people his age do not have an interest in his-

"Woah…" Patton drawled, taking his attention. "But, does that mean they have to be near any body of water or do they not have to do that to a-adapt?"

 _How bizarre,_ Logan thought, not at the question, but at this boy's obvious interest of something barely tangible.

"Well…" Logan puts a hand to his chin before reaching out another hand and giving a reserved smile. Patton blinking at how foreign yet beautiful it was on this boy's face. "I am Logan Mendeleev." He states, "And you are?"

He stares for a moment, confused, before he caught on and took their hand, shaking it quite wildly. "Patton Carvier." 

"Well, Patton Carvier. May I interest you to some of my theory?" 

Patton gives a head tilt and a barrel of giggles, and for a moment Logan thinks he was finally being ridiculed, till Patton's hands had softened around his suddenly. Logan gazes at him and his smile, obviously open to anyone. "I would be honoured if you would, Mr Logan Mendeleev." He replied as formally as Logan would appreciate.

And Logan did.

Since then...

14, 15, 16 till they were 19, their friendship grew and the harder Patton's secret was to hide, until he became the black sheep of his family. The center of annoyance. But he knew they were scared, so it was covered by their anger and exasperation. And Patton continued to be empathetic.

He thought he would never have anybody besides his family to see who he was in front and back. He thought till the end he would be able to hide his secret. But it became hard when its not his wings that were the only thing that grew. 

So did his heart for his dearest and only friend, Logan.

Every moment was a heart beat faster than ever before. The stars became far more boring when Logan wasn't talking about them. And now, he knew more about himself just because of Logan's theories he tested. Though he couldn't tell his friend any confirmation, but Logan doesn't seem to be looking for any conclusions, which is odd, considering his curiosity. But Patton took it as Logan being self-aware that he can't exactly capture creatures that he doesn't even know exist and conclude something out of it. 

Soon when both were close to passing the age of 19, Logan suggested a parting party- "A parting party?" Patton frowned at Logan. They were walking mindlessly around their subdivision, the sun slowly setting by the horizon as it painted the ground orange. They would've continued the quiet and mindless walking if Logan had not suggested something baffling to Patton's ears. "Is one of us leaving?" It wasn't him, definitely, so who…?

Logan gives a sheepish smile towards him. The intellectual had grown taller than Patton than when they had met, which wasn't really surprising. The locks click as Patton's expression forms into a conclusion, "Oh." He breathed, before flailing his arms wildly towards his friend. If Logan were a wild animal, he would've ran off. "You can't just leave!" Patton whined out. Logan's face fell, his eyes darting away from the smaller young adult.

"Apologies Patton, but this is a big thing to me. I got into Stanford." Logan grins, his toes raising him at the excitement. "That's... that is why I wanted us to have a small parting party. Just the two of us. Nobody else." It was a promise it seems.

Patton whines out, hunching over as his hand falls limp to his front. "Why'd you have to leave?"

Logan chuckles, "Cause of Stanford, Patton."

"I knew it! Stanford wasn't only a friend!"

He blinks for a few minutes at the statement. Owl eyes staring at Patton in a calculative way. There was an ugly snort he quickly covered before he straightened his back whilst he bit his lip to contain his snickering. "I do not know what you mean by that." He starts to walk faster to pass his friend, giving an impression of mocking avoidance.

Patton grinned and brightened as Logan played along with his childish endeavours. "Now, don't you avoid me Logan Mendeleev!" He calls with a helpless laugh.

And for a few more moments, they avoided the more serious manner of parting ways.

\---

The parting party was quite simple. Watching the stars from Patton's backyard.

They both sat close to each other, eyes up the sky as Patton spread his legs wide, hands flat on the grass between his thighs, marvelling at the constellations he vaguely remembers. Logan sat just right beside the other, his knees close to his chest as he smiled not at the stars but at his dearest friend.

He had grown so fond of this boy he once found so draining. Well, he was still draining but more tolerable if you knew his intentions, Logan thought.

But his face fell when he remembered he had to leave this for a long time. Long enough for Patton to move somewhere he could possibly or couldn't possibly reach. He lets his head be supported by his knees as he glances away from everything.

Patton's star viewing went on until the clouds got a bit thicker and a lot in numbers till it covered the moon and stars. His eyes gazing away and to Logan, his heart sinks when he saw the other mopping alone without him noticing.

He reaches out a hand that was gently placed to Logan's shoulder. Patton opens and closes his mouth, trying to find his words- but Logan beat him to it.

"I will be leaving tomorrow. And I am quite happy to get into Stanford, but…" He rolls his head back, taking in and scanning the sky. "I have to leave everything here." Logan mumbled.

Patton nods, a smile on his face. "Well, yeah! Stanford won't come to you after all. It's a little far from here so…" he trails, "But! I'm glad for you! Really and truly!"

The intellectual turns to him, "Thank you, Patton."

"And of course I'm super sad you're leaving, but…" Out of courage, Patton snakes his hand to Logan's. The latter's eyes owl like at the sudden action. They've held hands before but this one felt different. "I-I'll be waiting for you."

Logan's heart became too loud for his ears, blood rushing to his cheeks as he became flustered and red at the words. "Oh, Patton that is-" _Say something, say something-!_ Logan's head panicked.

A little teasing, Patton hadn't let the other speak as he moves his body towards Logan and took their other hand. His heart hammered at what he was about to do, but this was his final chance. He needs to steal this before anyone could when Logan goes to college. 

"Logan I...I think I like you." Patton bit his lip then surges forward, capturing Logan's lips. By how wide Logan's eyes were right now? He could definitely see atoms.

Logan flatters his eyes close and kisses back, taking his hands and putting them around Patton. He always wondered what was behind his friend? Lover? That doesn't matter right now. Right now what mattered were the sparks, the warmth and Patton's lips on his.

Patton doesn't seem to panic as Logan felt his back, even drawing him closer, boldly. He always told the taller it was a medical thing because he was a sickly child. 

Logan's hands snakes inside the clothing, feeling Patton's back, then he touched- His eyes blew wide.

Patton suddenly pushes him, hissing as he felt a feather plucked, he looks at Logan a little betrayed and Logan stares in disbelief.

Wiping something off the corner of his mouth, Patton picked himself up and was about to bolt it but Logan caught his wrist.

"You too?" Was the only thing he needed to hear to look back at the other.

"Wait." Logan stood, calmly, as if the other would bolt it the moment he made a sound.

The smaller blushes as Logan takes off his striped shirt, turning around to reveal an empty backside. But it definitely showed off some muscles that Patton did not mind seeing at all.

"Uh…" Patton lifts a finger before his mouth was shut by a pool of black feathers pooling out of Logan's back. A sight that had Patton agaped and tearful.

"All these times when I had felt alone-" Patton covered his mouth.

"I was right here." Logan finishes it for him, turning back to face Patton with a smile. "No wonder you were so fascinated of winged people." He finally got an answer, his wings slowly ascending to the night sky, till it got to its height limit and gave one single power flap that had Patton stumbling a little backwards.

"Woah." Patton had stars in his eyes and Logan had been seeing them for so long so he was quite used to it. He was just flattered that this time it was directed at him. It's quite obvious he forgot he was shirtless.

The breeze became strong due to Logan's dramatics. The tree leaves shaking by the distance and the grass swayed towards Patton's direction. What powerful wings Logan had-

"You should remove your shirt as well." Logan blurts out, taking a while to realize what he said until Patton gave a 'huh?' in reply. He shook his head, "W-wait that is not what I meant! I wanted to see your wings I mean-"

"Oh." Patton breathed. Wow, he sounded disappointed. "I mean- Yeah! I knew that." He enthusiastically removed his shirt next, laughing as the wind felt ticklish around his body. A few shivers when the breeze went cold.

Logan watches before furrowing his brows at the sight of the binder. "Patton?" He took their attention. Patton hums, successfully removing the sleeves from his wrist and throwing the shirt to where friend's were.

Patton's wings were indeed a thing of beauty. But Logan's concerns were increased by the sight of the binder that restrained it. He knew that hurt, by how much he had experimented on his wings tolerance towards different things- for example the weather- he was aware that a binder could break their wing bones if not time limited well. "Patton, why do you wear a binder to restrain your wings? Can you not draw in your wings like mine? I mean it is quite painful to do so but it is better than breaking 'just a few bones.'" Logan quotes.

Patton shook his head. "I can't do what you do, Lo."

"Fascinating. Really?"

"Mhm, I've tried when I watch one of those fantasy movies. It didn't work. I guess, different wings have different talents." Patton shrugged, not really that much concern of it as Logan is. Suddenly he jumps as a lightbulb went off above his head. "What if it's color coded?"

"Color coded?" Logan rose a brow.

"Yeah! What if our talent is depending on the color of our wings per say?"

Logan pushed back his glasses and shakes his head, fondly. "That theory is going to be a little hard to decipher when there's only two of us."

"Aww." Patton whines, his hand moving to his back to rid of the locks on the said binder. He sighs in relief as his wings felt the sweet sensation of liberty. "Oh mother nature, that felt great!" He brightened.

Logan unraveled at the wings. It glows at the shine of the moonlight, little spectacles of lights spread across the huge pair of wings. It's no wonder Patton always wore clothes ridiculously long. The length of his wings couldn't possibly be hidden by a shirt just right Patton's torso length. Though it seems Patton's wings were thicker, fluffier and shorter compared to Logan's.

Logan's were longer, so long that in fact it would slid across that grass if he walked. It was far more thinner too and it had no baby feathers to make it fluffy. If you touched Patton's wings it looked like your hand would get lost in it quite easily. Like trying to reach the bottom of a 7ft swimming pool with only your hand.

"You are quite tanned." Logan spoke bluntly. 

Patton nods, quickly. "Possibly because I'm half asian." He giggles.

"I would not be surprised."

Patton gives another round of giggles at that before he slowly ascends his wings, making Logan's eyes sparkle in pure amazement.

Then it descended down faster than Logan could blink.

Patton cheers into the night sky as his wings threw him up in the air. He still got it, he thought. He hasn't flown very much since Logan and he started hanging out. It's due to Logan becoming his source of happiness and entertainment pretty quickly.

He let himself fall for a few seconds, before his wings give weak and slow flaps as he nears towards the ground to get him to glide down safely till his sandals were back on the grass. Patton does a little happy spin in front of Logan.

"I haven't felt that thrill for a while!" He shimmied, giving his excited giggles.

Logan stares at him for a while, a soft gaze on his face as he saw the pure joy on Patton's. 

Maybe even when he leaves it won't be so bad, he thinks quietly to himself. A fond breathless laugh out his mouth before he could stop it.

It was hard to feel sad to leave the next day after that night. Patton waved goodbye at him as he watches Logan go.

\---

Even after that day, both had stayed clingy towards the other. Concerned etched when the other doesn't, even for a minute, message or text back. 

Of course it stayed like that for a few months, until everything went down in college and Logan had no time to give to himself nor Patton. Everytime he did get back to his friend, it was 50 messages of worries and day to day of Patton's daily life stories.

It continued like that, but they avoided any kinds of arguments. Patton was emotional towards arguments and would rather not engage in it when he already got enough of it from his frustrated family. And Logan would rather not aware when he was already stressed enough from creating arguments against his professors to pass on late assignments that didn't have any reasonable deadlines. Project after project rained in and flooded his times and days, until the only sense of peace he could have was a coffee shop nearby.

Then after a month, Logan read Patton's messages. A hundred, his eyes wouldn't deceive those numbers. Patton had sent him a hundred messages.

With his thumb shaking as it hovers over the keyboard pad, he opens Patton's messages and reads them as seen. His eyes widened. It wasn't the number of words in every message that caught him in utter shock, but the date-

July 15 20XX

Patton had stopped sending him messages since that day.

Logan knew it was his insensitivity, ignoring his friend, but Patton shouldn't be so petty. He should be far more empathetic! Logan is in his college and time was going to be hard to get on his side.

_Patton?_

He simply replied back. _Patton?_ Could mean so many things. _How are you doing? Are you okay? Are you there?_ The real question was how Patton would interpret it.

He must have been staring at his phone for a while, because when he checked the time. It was midnight.

Logan flailed his lanky limbs and he fell on his back, hitting the floor and possibly alarming the other room beside his dorm. He shakes his head and groaned. He had no time to focus on such things as stupendous as pain- he gripped on his table and stood, taking a pen and paper from under his table lamp. He had an essay in english and that was all that was in his head.

His phone never rang.

\---

"Sure about this, Ro?" Virgil asked, as he wrapped his hands in a clean cloth to wipe off flour residue.

Roman posed, putting an arm over Virgil shoulders that the other rolled his eyes at. "Of course, my vsco emo!" 

"And I oop." 

"Shut up. The spotlight is on me, no sugar black coffee."

"Wow…" Virgil drawled, crossing his arms against his chest flour covered apron. 

"I think this is the best decision! Putting this business to somebody worthy of our trust. Like somebody… kind hearted, handsome, but not as handsome as you, my dear." Roman cooed, "And…"

"Patton?"

"-Patton! Wait, what?" 

Virgil smacked him by the side of his head, getting a whine out of the taller. He smiles towards the glass doors, revealing a red, from the cold night, Patton with his yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. Virgil had heard him come in due to the small bells above the door, clanging when any of the doors are pushed open.

Patton waved, enthusiastically. "Hey Mr boss Virgil!"

"Just Virgil, Pat."

Patton giggled and nodded, taking off his brown furred gloves from his shaky hands.

The couple had met the splendid young boy- that is not so young anymore- Patton, when they had offered to pay the younger's college fees and student debts. 

But Patton had declined the offer politely that day, due to his inability to go to college. And so the couple just offered the kind teen a job to work in their cafe, quite popular around the people especially college students nearby.

It still concerns the two that an unknown force was the stopping bright Patton to get into college. But they were no in place to push any questions, and have to wait till Patton was ready to speak out about it.

Now, Patton and the two had no connections. They really just met when Patton started to go to their cafe and read, seemingly creating essays about those books that he read with pen and paper merely.

So the two assumed he were taking courses in English. Turns out it was not.

Patton gave them a heartfelt story of how he met a boy that created essays about things he felt so strongly of. And he wanted that, now that he and the said boy were parted by responsibilities.

Virgil had kept in his tears at the story, but Roman just shamelessly cried, leaning against a wall, flooding Patton's paper with his tears. Which got him a hard beating from his husband for the day. Though Patton shook his hand at them and told that he didn't mind.

Since then, the connection grew quite strong, especially when Roman had Patton as his beta reader for stories he posted for free in countless of websites. Virgil had argued at him for putting such responsibility on someone far younger than him, but Patton told he grew quite fond of Roman's stories and enjoyed every concept. Roman cried again that day ruining his own papers.

Roman got better at writing due to Patton's polite and respectful criticisms. Virgil looks at both quite fondly over the counter when they converse, it was like looking at his family.

Or perhaps it is that way.

Though none of them spoke of Patton's family. But it seems like Patton had nothing against his family nor does his family have anything against him. They didn't really spoke of the matter. A little sensitive for Virgil.

"What brings you here, kid?" Virgil walked towards the other, dusting off his apron. 

"Oh, well, I just thought I could use the cafe wifi." Patton pressed his fingers together shyly.

"Oh? Why's that?" Virgil questioned. He didn't mind. He wasn't greedy of the wifi, he really just wanted to know. "Texting your boyfriend?"

The younger blushed, "W-what!? No! You misunderstood, Virgil. My sister is in the hospital and considering no one told me she was giving birth today I wanted an update by texting mama." He answered, taking out his phone from his tight jean pocket.

Virgil narrows his eyes, turning to Roman who gives him a warning look. He sighed, "I see, they didn't inform you or anything, Pat?"

The smaller shook his head, typing away with his two thumbs. "No. It's quite normal for me to not be much updated."

_What?_

"Cause sometimes they prefer it if I wasn't there, their just too polite to tell me face to face."

Virgil looks back at Roman again, who had his chin on the counter top. He gives another face of, ' _Virgil. Don't.'_ Virgil looks back at Patton.

"Is that normal?"

"Before it wasn't. But I think they're just stressed."

_Bullshit._

Virgil takes Patton's forearm, and Roman quickly stood at the action when Patton's thumbs stops against the phone screen so he could turn to look at the older. Surprisingly, Virgil smiles. "We're moving out of the state and we're thinking of giving this place to somebody we know could take care of it…" he scans the wall, the chairs and tables. Good memories, he thought.

Roman's eyes widened.

"Would you mind if you… have it?"

Patton felt a flatter in his heart. 

A missing piece.

\---

"What do you mean we don't-" Logan tugged his hair till it stretched his face that it scared his group mates he would tear his flesh in half. "-a flower… How were you not able to get a flower!?" He screamed. It was over, he was going to roll down the figurative hill till he hits rock bottom and die of starvation-

"Mr Logan!" Logan's eyes stared up. It was...it was the paper boy he always gave money to so they could buy some biscuits from stores or something.

"I got a rose from a kind old lady near my father's shoe shop." He reaches out the thorny flower just by Logan's face. Ah, the boy's name, Dee.

Logan wrapped his fingers around it and gazed, eyes softening after a second look.

_"Logan!" Patton screams, throwing open the door to his friend's bedroom. In his hands, a yellow bell._

_Logan yelps, "Wh- Patton!?"_

_"What does this flower mean?" Patton kneeled in front of him, a determined shine in his pupils._

_Logan furrows his brows, scanning the flower, "Ah, yellow bell. Well, it stands for things I would say kind of you actually…"_

_Patton gazes expectantly as he says that._

_"It symbolizes, innocence, loyal love, 'I'll Never Tell', and purity. Which is quite you to me." Logan taps his chin, a proud expression on his face. He soon looks down to see a tearful Patton. He panics. "Wh- what did I do!? Wait, do not cry-"_

_"You think I'm innocent?"_

_…_

_"That's what you got from that!?"_

_"Ow!"_

Logan snickers. Everybody looks at him in surprise, as a laugh poured out his mouth. 

"Had he gone insane?" Someone whispered.

"Yeah, likely." Another one said.

"This is your fault for not getting a flower."

"What? Why me!?"

Logan stops, wiping away a joyful tear, he looks up the kid from his sitting position at the edge of the college fountain.

"Thank you, Dee." Logan thanked, making the child brighten and grin in glory. The taller takes out a 100 dollar bill from his pocket wallet, which got him a lot of bark of protest from his group mates that he audibly growled on. "Get yourself something from the Cafe nearby. They sell cheap muffins, but quite delicious if I may say." He winked at the boy who nods at him with a wide smile.

Dee runs off with a grateful laugh, his arms spread out like an airplane as he zooms out of Logan sight. "Thank you, Mr!" Is what Logan hears from a distance.

He stands, pushing his glasses up his nose, eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he gives his group mates a dark look that got them to stumble away like a scared pack of dogs, being stared down by an angry elder cat. "How do you feel to see a child is much less of an idiot compared to all of you combined."

"We're sorry!" They all cried.

That day was a little hard for everyone.

\---

There were moments both would look up at the sky. 

Patton would stare through the glass walls of the cafe and think up ahead as he stares at the twinkling balls of light of the night sky. He sighs as he lets his head rest on his arms flat on the wooden table. His eyes had gotten brighter, he thought at the reflection of himself.

To himself he feels self accomplished. As if he had filled up that empty place within his heart's deepest desire. He laughs, breathlessly, as he sees how simple his wishes had been. 

A cafe and a…

He sits up properly, craning his neck as he looks around the empty place. Night times were usually lonely.

No one could ever fill in the roles the only functioning adults in his life had played. Roman and Virgil had left an empty place by the other side of the counter where Patton has been now place since they left and moved out. They still sent letters and messages though. Letters were completely unnecessary, but Roman had persisted, told an exasperated Virgil through a text because a confused Patton sent him a text concerning it one day.

Patton did not mind one bit of Roman's dramatics and Virgil's simple love.

He sighs, puffing out a breath. Patton knows the one last thing his heart desires the most-

A family.

A husband and lovely children smaller than he was. 

He is quite aware the thought was far easier to fantasize of than to achieve, especially when all he has right now, where he sat was purely out of luck and trust from a couple he grew to love So what if his luck runs out? 

Patton turns his head towards the counter, viewing it from afar with the opaque silhouettes of the past.

He stands to finally close the cafe up for the day.

\---

He locks the glass doors with the clang of the keys bumping into each other. It was such a cold night for Patton, his breaths made puffs of cold smoke out his mouth. He turns around and looks up the dropping snowflakes that he caught with an open gloved palm. 

Patton’s wings kept him surprisingly warm through the cold weather, so layers of thick coats were completely unnecessary when you have a bundle of feathers attached to your back. Sometimes he wonders how his friend was doing in such days. There was a smile on his face at the thought.

Unempathetic of him, he knew. Out of anybody that walked in this world, he should’ve been the one that understood just how much stress Logan was going through with his studies. Perhaps it was petty of him. But a month of worry and replies gone ignored by the intellectual had him think that maybe he was unneeded and was just taking up space in Logan’s already full schedule and day to day time.

Their conversation had ended with _Patton?_ Sent by Logan that he interpreted as _‘are you still there?’_ Which he never knew the answer to. He was here once Logan looks for him, but he has disappeared once his friend forgets him.

“I’ll wait is what I told you.” Patton mumbles. 

\---

Had he really accomplished anything? Logan thought. He was soon to move out of his dorm, he’d achieve what he wanted after all. He graduated, he could teach now. That’s what he ever wanted all his life right? 

Logan gazes out the window placed right at the north of his table. Perfect when he had to leave his head and fly-

He shook his head, a drop of sweat from his forehead.

“You are not a child anymore.” He firmly told himself, as if scolding a child who had gotten bad grades. “You cannot fantasize of liberty, you cannot be carefree and leave your worries. You are an adult…” Logan narrows his dull eyes, scanning himself with his pale skin that hasn’t felt the touch of the sunlight for a while. “And you have to be normal now.”

 _Normal?_ A part of him laughed. He knew inside he made a logical infrastructure of false wants out of his needs in life ran by his wants to keep breathing. Its effect had led him to a lonely and dull life, had he truly wanted this then? A breeze passed through the close and locked window, the smell of the sky just slipping through his fingers. He wanted to _fly_ . He wants to be up that night sky just an inch further from his touch. But happiness _caused_ , freedom _caused_ and what he wanted _caused_. But-

“-had a truly reached the equilibrium of life if I am unhappy?” Logan didn’t notice but he was by the edge of the window, kneeled so he could fit. He stares down the danger of falling as he feels the feather pool down his back. _My wings had gotten longer than when I was younger,_ he thought. He shouldn’t be doing this he knew, but he could no longer hold back cause inside he knew what path he wanted all along.

He felt like it was merely a second away from his touch and the stars moved out of the way when he ascended into the night. In a blink of an eye, he bolts at an inhuman speed, taking out the clouds in his way as he spun his body and darted through them. His laughs were muted by his ears, but they were there-

And he was _here_.

\---

Patton smiles to himself, staring at the sunshine above. His hand teased Emile with a bottle he gripped near the baby’s face, who ‘O’s their mouth at the sight of his meal. “Here comes the flying bottle~ Ah~” Patton cooes, cutely.

Emile reached with his small baby hands, opening and closing, till it finally closes around the object, the sea of milk sways within it in as he takes it to his mouth and laughed in enthusiasm, giving his father small coos and big eyes in reply. Patton awed, hugging himself.

Baby Emile quietly laid on his stroller as Patton continues on, the milk bubbling inside the bottle as he sucked and drank the liquid. Patton stares on, turning his head in different directions to see where to next, a crowd of people walking around him and blocking some of his view, making it harder for him to pinpoint any area that would interest him, he just had to cool down somewhere…

In a spur of a moment he was bumped into by a man reading a small novel in his hands, an odd cover it had Patton thought, scratching his head that the stranger’s chest had smacked into mindlessly. He looks up to see sorry hazel eyes staring down at him- wait he knows those eyes from somewhere…

_“I think your eyes are quite pretty.” Patton tells, putting his hands to Logan’s cheeks as he sits between their legs. The latter carrying a rather thick book on hand as he gives not an irritated face but one of repressed fondness and a tinge of curiosity._

_“Hazel eyes are rather common here.” Logan states, gently removing the palms on his cheeks. Patton pouts at Logan’s false disinterest of his antics. “Sorry, your arms are slightly moist.”_

_“Oh.” Patton breathed, looking at his palms. He gasped, giving a malicious grin towards his, now, taller friend. “Water bending.”_

_Logan gave a baffled sound out his throat. “Wha- That is not at all what- Patton!” He backed, hastily as he sees the evil glint in Patton’s eyes, yelling noises of protest as Patton’s hands slowly crawls from his chest, advancing like a band of soldiers to his face._

_Logan screams in disgust, a flock birds flying out at the noise in the distance._

“Logan?” His pitch tightened by the end of the spoken name as his heart thumps in guilt and hope. Patton puts his hands together against his chest, brows furrowed. He knew he hadn’t readied himself for a confrontation or even an apology towards his friend, but he had an excuse on why he detached. Why they detached from the other.

“Patton?” Logan tilts his head. He could try to hide it any day from all the humans in the world but he could never hide the way his eyes sparked at the sight of a friend he longed for from Patton. “It’s...you.”

Patton bites his bottom lip before giving the other a grin. “Uh, yeah. Moved into the city cause of shop and all. Ya know, work?” He laughs awkwardly, swinging his body back and forth like an old haunted rocking chair. “It’s uh great to see such a familiar face in the city.”

Logan glances back, pocketing the object he had on hand to politely converse with the other. He ignores all his burning questions for now, that causes to drip acids of silent questions to his tongue that rolls down his mouth and sizzles. His skin itches for a moment the more he gazes at the other, but his eyes soons scans down the object Patton was strolling down the sides of the streets, a stroller. Logan’s hand twitched, “Are you babysitting, Patton?” He asked, his jaw visibly tight by the crests in the corners of his mouth.

Patton was quiet for a few seconds before he quickly glances back and giggles, giving the other an up and down hand motion. “Oh no, no, you misunderstand. That’s my son, Emile.” He clenches his trembling hands together behind him. He hides the wants he had. And represses the precious memories in case he finally had to store them away forever. 

Logan had to make sure this conversation last more than enough. And he knew that.

“I see…” Clearing his throat, he adjusted his glasses. Patton narrows his eyes as he scans and discovers that Logan’s glasses were new and no longer brown by the rims as it used to be. It was less square as well, softer edges it seems. “Well, oh, um, pardon my silence. Would you like to-” He quickly gestures to the other side of the street, his feet visibly closing from, Patton presumes as, instinct. “-have coffee and catch up?”

Patton gently curves the sides of his eyes as he gives the Logan a smile that meant that the other hadn’t changed much at all to him, except the less tense shoulders and less uptight personality. He vaguely agrees with a quick nod of his head, putting back both his hands at the railing of the stroller. “I wouldn’t mind catching up with things we missed at my own cafe, Lo. So yeah.”

Logan’s face quickly falls in embarrassment. 

Yes, both hadn’t changed much at all.

\---

As they entered and sat Logan immediately got a swift smell of coffee and of the AC. Patton leaves him for a while with the baby, getting them to a spot where you can see or view most things around and outside the cafe through the glass windows, Patton obviously adores to some degree. Logan ignores the baby with a faucet for a mouth as it salivates, not wanting to fall for those eyes that seemed so Patton. Honey brown just had to be Logan’s favourite color with no particular reason at all.

Yes, purely coincidental that Patton had pupils just exactly like honey brown.

When Patton comes back, he had a bottle of water, cheesecake and black coffee that Logan absolutely drooled for. He puts two down and the other to the baby which made Logan sigh in relief as the tiny being was finally engrossed by something else other than him. 

“So..? How you doing? Been up the sky lately?” Patton snickers, pulling the chair from under the table, causing a sound of metal dragging against tiles that Logan gave an expression of discomfort at. 

Logan closes his hands around each other, a smile on his face that piqued Patton’s curiosity. The former smirks, “As a matter of fact, I have.”

The absolute expression of pride and amazement in Patton, almost melted Logan to stick onto the seat. “Say more right now.”

“There is not much to say.” The intellectual gives a simple hand to his own back to feel. “I just had a bit of self-reflection and found that I needed to do some things for myself. And that happiness will come with risks.” There was a small smile on his face. “And happiness I found when I learned the sky was my place.” He looks up through the glass window, seeing the blue sky he yearned so much for and never knew till he asked himself a question he was too afraid to ask himself. “How about you? Any changes? Lucky man?” Logan gives a sly wink to cover up the bubbling acids he had in his stomach. A bit of an awkward distraction as they say.

“Well, just like you I have found myself as well, Lo! But a husband isn’t one of them.” Patton laughs sheepishly, not noticing the way Logan’s eyes brightened and their whole body twitched.

_Do say more now then._ Logan thought a little evilly if he would say.

Patton gazes at his son as he speaks his own story. “I found out that the things I’ve wanted for a while now are simple. Except the cafe is hard to get, I was just lucky.” He quietly thanked Roman and Virgil. He should probably write back to Roman now. “I haven’t flown in, well, years-” Now, that caught Logan off guard. “-and for a while I thought that was due to my parents and I felt guilty, but I found out…” His hands slid to his back and he tugs the binder. “As long it's a part of me. I was happy.” he composes his hands back on his thighs.

At the snap of the binder when Patton's lets go of it, Logan's frowns, deeply. The sound echoing into his ears. "You still wear that?"

"Oh! Not much I have a time limit, now." Patton quickly informs. "Now that I'm an adult, I am able to do things without fear of getting scolded by my parents."

"I see." Logan relaxes. Since when did his butt leave the chair surface?

"Anyways, so, yeah, I still stretch my wings every morning especially because Emile enjoys it."

Logan hummed in agreement at the reason.

"And in case you're confused, Emile is indeed my son, adopted. His 2 years old now!" Patton glances back at his little one with that excited vibration Logan knew too well. "Such a lovely woman Emile's mother was. She didn't want Emile but he wanted Emile to get to know life, so she immediately contacted me. She was a friend. And so here we are."

Logan takes a sip of his coffee, losing himself at the movements of Patton's lips. Patton reddened like a rose when he saw where his visitor's attention had gone to. "Oh, by the way, so we haven't talked in years-" At the panic Patton completely blurts out the questions they both had in mind, immediately pausing when he realized. He covers his mouth. "I… sorry you probably don't wanna talk about it."

"I do." The firmness of Logan's voice made Patton flinch. "I want to talk about it. Why did you stop sending messages? Forgot my phone number when you changed phones perhaps?" He knew that wasn't the reason, by a little light of hope told him to say it so.

Patton gave him wide eyes full of vulnerability Logan hadn't seen for a long time. It almost made his heart gave up. 

There was a long period of silence that they both bathe into, with no rush despite a foot tapping in impatience. They don't know who it was tapping their foot, but it was too loud, too loud- 

"I…" Patton's voice trembled. "I felt alone and sad when you didn't message back to the things I sent you. I felt dumb when you brushed off my worries. And everything went down even more when…" He gave his message through his eyes, Logan saw no tears whatsoever. "...when the very first thing you sent me was nothing but Patton."

Logan had stared at his own reply for so long that day. His lips stays a firm line.

"And maybe it was unempathetic of me to not try to feel what you feel when I was your friend and I knew you better than anyone. Knew you better enough to know you didn't ignore my messages intentionally. But-"

"You were hurt." Logan cuts in, hands now flat on the table as he looks down. "I know. I apologize. But Patton with all the things and how long it took for me to find myself I do not know where I was. My attachment to reality was distorted and I was in a place I chose to be in…" he paralleled his hands from each other, an impression of a box. "..but not the place I wanted to be in or be a part of. And finally knowing my path happened to need that I had to be-"

"Alone." Patton, this time, cuts in. "I know. That's how I felt. That I almost thought you and I could just completely separate, but fate had plans." He smiles at Logan.

Logan snorts, "Fate is completely out of my style but…" The taller stares at his cup of coffee. "I think where I am now is not just by coincidence. Especially if it's around you. Your magical."

Patton's expression was one of surprise.

He said that out loud didn't he? Well, can't regret that now.

"Patton, I'm sorry for some insensitivities I might have done. But I do not think our separation was thoroughly bad, it just had us missing the other." Logan states. "We never truly hated the other. Well I would assume you did not." There was a tremble in his voice.

Patton smiles, kindly. "No. Never. I consider that man my friend and Mr right." He flicks Logan's noise, getting a noise of offence and a red face. "And I'm sorry for not understanding. You mean a lot to me, Lo."

"As you do as well to me, Patton."

“Aww, Lo! Am I Mr Right too you too?” 

“Do not ruin the moment, please Patton.” The intellectual holds his head in fond exasperation he held for the other. Patton gave out loud laughs.

He did think Patton was Mr Right but both did not have to talk about that for now. But both already knew that quite well.

The next day, the two men saw each other again, purely planned Logan knew and possibly because he wanted some black coffee to wash out the taste of cafeteria food from earlier that afternoon. If comfort foods exist, cafeteria foods would be dubbed discomfort foods. Just a small sip of his cup of coffee was enough for him to sigh dreamily. A shadow over him caught his attention. It was Patton.

They had caught up enough to know each other quite well, both were quite grateful they hadn’t ended everything just yesterday. Logan and Patton were willing to try again, regain what they once had. It was far more easier now that they knew better. Logan was still a bit petty for an adult, but far more funnier in Patton’s opinion of his friend.

“Done?” Patton gently asked, giving his friend a chocolate cupcake. He lays it down the table surface. “We could stretch after this.” Patton winks, gesturing his hands open to mimic an image of wings. Logan kindly nods at his offer.

They have been doing physical activities for their extra limbs lately. Logan suggested as physical activities such as these help strengthen bond between friends. Patton had joked that there were more physical activities he knew that could strengthen their friendship. It took awhile for Logan to get it.

Logan scolded him, but in truth wouldn’t complain if Patton was being serious. 

“Well…” Logan popped his lips as he took a few bites of his cupcake. “Sure, I have nothing to check after this.”

“Hah, yeah I would assume cause of the students Christmas break.”

Logan nods.

While the sun slowly sets by the horizon, Logan and Patton gladly went out the glass doors with their goodbyes towards Patton’s employees he considers good friends. He laughs as he tells Logan jokes along the way, that got him those signature eye rolls and face of displeasure despite the fact he knew Logan enjoys it in some intellectual level. 

When they got into the park, it was empty, other than some couples. Patton coughs when Logan's thin fingers slightly brushes against his, mindlessly.

"I- Oh apologies." The taller backs off, taking back his hand, a little sadly. He gives Patton a look as he moves his head to point towards the forest part of the place. They've been doing flying practice there for a while and none had been interrupting them, so they decided to just make it into their personal hangout. Guards are quite rare there as well. "After you."

Patton giggles, doing a princess bow and stretching his dress out as he slightly bends his knees. Logan stares before ruining his curls into a bird nest. Of course, Patton pretended not to see that fond smile he sought and walked before the taller.

Into that forest it was normal to hear twigs and leaves crunch and snap at the smallest movements of your feet. It's good as well to know if something is advancing towards you and deduct how far they are to you. Patton stretches his arms and legs, taking his binder off. The two had kindly made a rip mark big enough for their wings to fit into and spread out of the material. It was obviously Patton's idea. But Logan agreed so anybody can still use against him.

"Well the sun's fully down, berry." Patton chirped, doing one last jumping jacks before giving a cheer. "Race?" He added.

At the suggestion Logan taps his chin before giving an agreeing shake with his head. "The suggestion is good to practice our control of our wings."

"And so you can prove your better than me?" Patton gives a sly smirk.

"And so I as well may prove I am indeed better than you." Logan gives his smooth reply, brushing his hair back. It had gotten longer than before, though Logan has talked about wanting a longer hair, but not long enough for a ponytail, just a bunny's tail in Patton's words. "So, 1, 2, 3-"

A powerful breeze cut through his counting and went pass his taller frame as Patton quickly ascends to the sky in achieving of mocking his intellectual friend. "Go!" He howls into the night like a wolf.

"That isn't fair at all, Patton!" Logan scolds, quickly going after the other. The leaves scattered away from his spot as it was hit with the wind of Logan's darker wings.

At the sky Logan points an accusing finger at the other. He sometimes does it in moments of tantrums. "That was not in the rules at all-"

Patton flew pass him once again and rolled out his tongue in mock. "There's no rules Mr Mendeleev. If you wanna talk rules…" 

Logan stares in amazement as he marvels at how Patton's wings span had gotten so long over the years, that it shadowed over his clothed torso. To note, his shirt was Patton's so he had to be a walking pun man for the day. It was a ridiculous, 'Now aren't you pawthetic.', with a picture of a purple winking cat and a needless moon by the background as an aesthetic of the night. 

Sweat rolled down from Logan's forehead to his chin as Patton darted over the trees and towards the dark. Logan quickly follows his friend.

Over the year both their wings caught up to their permanent height. Patton's height was small. Small as in most females towered over his figure. It was uncomfortable for Logan to see when his friend's spoke to someone, one of Patton's female employees, towering over him like they were either protecting him or asserting their dominance through height difference.

Though Logan did not mind towering over his friend the more he thinks of it.

When Logan saw Patton's wings, it was a mess. Had small feathers all over, now it was balanced. The smaller baby feathers were at the very top, while the longer matured ones waved down to the very end of his wings.

Now, Patton wing length was to his butt, it was not as painfully long as Logan thinner one.

Logan's wings was lighter, easier to control, but was torturously long. It was black, had no baby feathers whatsoever unless one of his feathers had to be replaced- the ends of his wings had longer feathers, so it was the ends Logan truly had to drag against the ground when he walks. It was like having that one long end of your hair when you cut it to be shorter. It was slightly annoying.

Logan's eyes sharpened when he caught up to Patton, going beside them as they continued to fly towards nothing. Patton grins at him, waving in a friendly tone despite Logan's visibly competitive vibe that got Patton slightly flinching further away.

When a smirk passes over Logan's features suddenly, Patton's heart thumps in excitement and worry. 

Logan's wings bend, making a 'W' then it speedily spreads out again and cuts backwards so fast Patton didn't see it due to the dark that tricked his eyes, but when he did blink Logan was gone and replaced by a noise than sounded like something cut through the winds. He looks for his friend and see them so far he gaped. "Cheating!" He yells, hearing Logan's evil laughter in reply.

For a while he gives up and let's Logan be in the lead. Then a malicious grin crosses his face, that was definitely out of place. Patton looks down the trees he hovered over and disappears into them.

This'll get him good, Patton thought.

Logan zooms into the night sky faster than a cheetah runs on land. His eyes were definitely just right on the prize- which was to say ‘winning’- as he didn’t realize the sudden absence of his friend. Well, not until he feels the loneliness and he pauses suddenly, “Patton?” He called, softly, turning to look behind him and seeing nobody but the tree leaves shaking against each other. He ignores the way the sound of nature gets louder the more alone he was. “Patton!” He called again, more panic.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabs him by the torso, getting Logan to yelp in surprise. His thoughts were immediate as he felt the palms touching his clothes were soft and gentle, so if the one that took him by the torso was in for ill intent it would not be like that at all. In a calculative sense. He knew it was Patton. Logan turns his head up with an adoring smile lighting his face, in addition to his down shifted glasses. 

Patton at hearing the sudden gentle flatters of Logan’s wings knew the other had finally noticed his disappearance. He snorts at the first call, covering his mouth with a palm as he hid just beneath Logan who hovered over him and the leaves that effectively hid his body. At the second call he readied then reached taking Logan by the torso and flying up, fast. He looks down at his captive friend.

“Aw you’re supposed to be mad or at least scared!” Patton pouts stopping when the clouds cover the view of the trees below from where they stood aflew. 

“Ah, yes, I realize that.” Logan turns around looking at Patton with such doting eyes the latter may as well melt. In the moment he makes a sudden action that made Patton’s face glow red till it differentiated from the darkness around, twinkling with diamonds. His arms snakes around Patton’s hips.

“O-oh uh Logan?” Patton stumbles but did not pull back.

“Yes?”

The more Patton’s looks at the taller’s eyes he sees, Logan was doing this consciously and at his own pace. No regret or pity, just… something Patton can’t read. “Your arms around my, uh, haha, hips.”

Logan tilts his head, shoulder shaking as he chuckles at Patton’s flustered frame at his actions. Does Patton not get it till now? He thinks, smile not fading from his face. I’ve reserved all these affections just for you- “I am reciprocating your affection towards me.” He tells, hsi gaze straight into Patton’s very soul. “It is funny how you seem to be so surprised when you have always been better reading my emotions.”

“Logan?” Fingers took Patton’s chin in between, lifting his head higher.

“Do you not get it? I love you.” 

Patton watches as there is not a single hesitance in Logan’s movements and words meaning his friend has accepted it using hard cold facts and observation that in the end his heart soared for Patton. 

Logan kisses him. This wasn’t the first time, but this time it felt like they would stay like this forever and Logan won’t leave him again. This time there was no fear, no doubt. Just feelings reserved for years it was poured into a single sign of love they had for each other.

Patton kisses back.

\---

After a few hours they did not fly but walked. This time the night was warm compared to the past few weeks. Logan couldn’t stop looking at Patton, nor could Patton stop being so giddy on the way back.

“Who is taking care of Emile again?” Logan asks, raising a brow as finaly he takes Patton’s hand, firmly around his own to settle them down from their antics- hopping.

“Lo I told you! His with Virgil and Roman. They wanted to get to know my son. I think it’s sweet.” Patton coos, pulling their joined hands to press on his cheek. Logan smiles at the gesture.

“You mean those two that kinda stood as your father figures? Do they know about your wings?”

“Well there about to!” Patton shows a picture of their kissing moment up in the sky. The twinkling stars definitely favoured the scene. Logan noted the way Patton looks like an angel.

“How did you ever take that!?” 

They regained something more from this. Something far more beautiful than a friendship, but just as special as one. True love.

And perhaps one day they’ll soar once more. But it won’t be just the two of them.

\---

“Remus is crying again, honey.” Patton whines, keeping his eyes closed and arms above his head.

“It is your night, my love. Or mayhaps you call Emile?” Logan groans, still sitting up despite the protest. He knew there was no winning with this one.

“Logan Mendeleev, I have work tomorrow and Emile is sleeping over Remy’s.”

“Well, I do too! And how I feel that is a bad course of action to tolerate.” Logan whines out, taking Patton by the hand and kissing it from behind. “Patton Mendeleev…” He tells with a sultry voice.

Patton opens one eye in politeness, before closing it back and turning his back from his husband- how beautiful. “Not working… Baby, yours.”

“Ugh, it’s yours too…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

A baby cried in a room beside where the couple slept, a light lit up and small happy coos from the little one echoed in the home like sweet baby bird chirps. “Oh, Remus, I told you not to always fly, your wings are still developing. Ah, yes you are cute I am aware, sleep now please, father is extremely tired.”

Time flies. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
